


A Warriors Love

by AddlynCarstairs



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Demons, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Samurai, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddlynCarstairs/pseuds/AddlynCarstairs
Summary: The war has ended and there is no longer any need for samurai.  After all they've been through, both Okita Souji and Chizuru finally have what they've always wanted and more. Love, happiness, and peace. Nothing will break them apart, not even death.





	

"Ehh Chizuru!" Okita Souji managed to yell out after a coughing fit.

"Ahh! Souji!" Chizuru ran into the room with a tray of food and tea cups. "Don't yell." she placed the tray on the table in the room and made her way towards her husband. "I told you not to be running around in the rain Okita." she frowned and made the green eyed man lay back down. "Now get some rest or I won't sleep in the same room with you anymore."

Okita gave her a smirk "Oh really?" he got hold of her kimono and pulled her to him. "How can a wife say that to her husband." he watched as the hint of a rosy blush claimed her soft cheeks.

Chizuru lay on top of Souji as his fingers let her hair loose from its ties.

"You've been kind of down lately..." Okita commented as he pulled her in closer. "It'll be 6 years since it ended... Is that why?" he knew it as exactly that. Chizuru, before, wasn't good at hiding her emotions but now... Okita frowned. She reminded him of Hijikata in countless ways. He found it hard now for him to even see past the wall she had created.

Chizuru simply smiled at her husband. "I'm fine Okita... You should be worried about yourself."

Okita sighed and finally stood up, bringing Chizuru with him. "Come on." he took her hand and led her outside.

"Okita! It's cold out! You can't be outside or you'll get even worse." Chizuru took off her coat and managed to cover Okita with it.

"Since you don't want to tell me what's wrong then.." he paused under the sakura tree. "Look at the moon." he pointed up at the sky where the clear sky gave way to the full moon.

Chizuru couldn't help but smile as he had done this exact thing before. Bringing her out to see the beauty of nature was a habit of his as he knew it made her happy.

"Let's talk about it, Chizuru." he pulled her down to the ground with him. The moon's glow lightened up her soft features, making her brown eyes sparkle with unexpressed emotions.

"The last time I saw Hijikata, I made a promise to him that I'd keep you safe but..." she paused and looked down at her trembling hands. "You're dying right in front of me and I can't do anything to stop it." she felt hot tears stream down her eyes.

Souji remained silent until he reached over to her and brought her into his arms. He felt her shaking as he did. "Ahh Chizuru.." he kissed her hair. "You can't always think about others, you know." he tightened his grip on her. "The tuberculosis..." he managed to let out a laugh before sighing. "I don't plan on leaving you..." he paused and placed his hand over her belly "or our son anytime soon."

Chizuru looked up at him "Promise?"

Okita smirked "I promise..." he placed a small kiss on her forehead "I love you."

Chizuru blushed "You're just teasing.." she smiled.

"No I'm not. I've loved you for a very long time.. even though I never admitted it before."

"Geez..." Chizuru giggled

"How can I not love the mother of my child?" he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What about you?" he looked deep into her brown eyes and he immediately knew the answer. "Let me hear how you feel." a grin claimed his lips.

"Well.." she giggled as Okita made a funny face.

"You have to think about it!?" his brows furrowed.

"No!" she laughed, placing a hand on the bare skin of his chest. "I love you too Souji."

Okita grinned in triumph "I knew it." he let the rest of his body fall onto the ground and pulled her with him. He brought her in closer as their foreheads touched.

"You're so pushy." she smiled.

"And you're so cute." he returned her smile with a soft kiss. "All I want for you is to be happy.. don't you ever forget that. You should never be lonely."

"Don't worry... I don't plan on ever leaving you either so.." she paused and placed her hand on her heart. "I vow that I won't ever let anything break us apart."

Souji's eyes widened "But Chizuru..." he had begun to protest when her lips forced him to stop.

"You make me whole. I'll never be lonely..."

He sighed but tightened his grip on her. "No matter what happens, If we get separated for some reason..." he paused. He knew his life was cut short due to the fact that he had used his fury powers more than he should have. There was also the disease that was eating away at him from the inside. These were all factors that would cause his death sooner or later but he wanted her to know that his heart would belong to her in this life and any others they would be given. "I want you to know that my heart is yours, and only yours."

Chizuru bit her lip for a moment. Her fingers traced the scars on his chest. They were reminders of a world they both had lived in once. "Even if were to end up apart from each other someday..." It was her turn to pause and think. She knew her heart and soul belonged to him and only him. She planned on being his forever in any lifetime they were given. Demon or fury, she knew her love for him was stronger than anything else and to her that was the only thing that mattered. "My heart will forever belong to you."

Okita kissed her before a mischievous grin appeared. "You're my woman."

She rolled her eyes playfully "I pray our child doesn't take much after you. " she said it more as a joke.

He grinned "Our child will be a warrior just like his father!" he said proudly.

"Eh? Warrior? What do you mean?" she giggled.

"Only you would ever dare say that to a captain of the Shinsengumi." he laughed and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Okita Souji." she looked up into his love filled green eyes.

He returned the kiss with as much love as she had, if not more. "I love you too Okita Chizuru."

Chizuru looked on at her husband's features. She felt her heart swell with pride and an unbearable joy at being able to love such a beautiful man and have him return her feelings. They had carried the burdens of those they had lost during battle even though they themselves managed to survive it all. Years had passed for them and even now they refused to forget their time in the Shinsengumi. They fought just to achieve their happy ending and now that they had what they always wanted, it was her turn to protect the man she loved with all her heart.


End file.
